


Schadenfreude

by Galix



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gore, Mutilation, Other, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galix/pseuds/Galix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing loses all of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> A little torture fic about Blitzwing and my OC Exel. Just thought I'd leave it here.

Blitzwing hung his helm out of his weakness. He was completely exhausted from failed attempts at screaming and begging for mercy. His optics had leaked so much optical fluids that there was a trail of rust forming from his cheekplates to his chin. 

He was so dehydrated and weak that no more tears came out, he had purged up on himself so much that he could no longer, he had lubricated himself repeatedly out of fear that the room now reeked of oil and Energon.

The triple changer's legs had been brutally amputated hours ago with an unclean rusty circular saw. Energon was still dripping from the joints. His lensed optic had been removed carefully with a scalpel and Blitzwing had been forced to chew it and swallow. it burned down his throat. It was a miracle that the 'con had not bled out and collapsed yet.

He turned his helm to the side slightly to see his two other faces upon the medical tray. It was hard to see with his one optic missing, but he could see them. Both soaked in Energon. Both dead.

Blitzwing tried to scream, but he was so weak that all that came out was a throaty groan. His helm hung yet again and no tears beaded in his optics. Pain shot through his frame like an active missile, and yet, no screams. That's how it was on Exel's dissection table.

The mad doctor was whistling a tune to himself as he walked across the room to retrieve the rusty saw he was using previously to amputate. He made his way back to Blitzwing and placed the blade of the saw on the triple changer's shoulder and began to saw into down into it, resulting in another groan.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Exel chuckled, the blade of the saw cutting almost completely through the 'cons shoulder joint. Blitzwing was only able to nod and give another faint groan.

The mad doctor began to speak in a sympathetic tone, the saw blade just about cut through. "Well, don't you worry. I know times are tough, but you won't need so suffer much longer."

When Blitzwing's arm was completely amputated by the rusty saw and had collapsed to the floor, Energon started to ooze from the joint that was previously holding it on.

"...N-Nein...." The triple changer managed to speak. His voice was dusty and faint, barley audible to the naked audio receptor. His visual began to fade and become darker and cloudy. "B-bitte... Let m-me g-g-go..."

Exel gently stroked Blitzwing's helm and started to mutter comforts with a sweet voice. "Oh, you poor thing. In so much pain. Shush now, just hush up, and it'll be over soon." Then, he placed the blade of the saw upon the 'cons other shoulder.


End file.
